A not so cold Christmas
by Yoitemichealis
Summary: Tsukasa gives Yoite his first happy Christmas eve. Just a bit of fluffy brotherly love for the two of them :)


**A fic inspired by a user on here :Ainsel-3 ! She gave me the idea for this story, so thank her for it :) Tsukasa needs more screen-time, and the two brothers together are so huggable :D**

Enjoy :)

* * *

Tsukasa opened the door to the dark basement quietly, so the rest of his family couldn't stop him from visiting his older brother, who had turned twelve yesterday.  
Nobody had even acknowledged Sora's birthday, the blue eyed boy hadn't even been given food last night. To get away from the elaborate Christmas dinner his family was leaving Sora out of, Tsukasa had told them he was sick and wanted to go to sleep, he hoped no one would check on his room.

"Sora, are you awake?" Tsukasa called softly into the darkness, closing the door and carefully making his way down the stairs.

"Tsukasa?" when then younger boy's eyes adjusted to the darkness, there was a window so it wasn't complete, he saw his brother was sitting on top of a stack of boxes near the window, trying to read from the moonlight that came in.

"The moon is bright tonight, so I thought I'd save the batteries of the flashlight you gave me" Sora was trying to put on a smile for his half brother, but Tsukasa could tell how miserable the older boy was.  
Sora knew his birthday yesterday, because Tsukasa was being watched so closely it was impossible for him to sneak away and celebrate with his imprisoned brother.  
Sora also knew it was Christmas eve, he could see the happy children through his window. It was only about four feet above the ground, since it was a basement, but Sora could still here carols being sung, and laughing children playing happily and talking about what there families were doing for Christmas.

Tsukasa watched as his brother climbed down from the boxes and put them were they had been, Sora didn't look it, his body was much too thin and his arms were skinny, but he was strong.

"I brought some candles, you shouldn't be alone and in the dark on Christmas eve." Tsukasa began to light the candles with the lighter he had brought, and set down the large plate of food he had been balancing on the wrapped gift in his arms.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get anything to you last night, does thus make up for it?" Sora just stared at the food, it was more then he had ever seen in one place.  
There were two small cooked birds, a sweet and spicy salad, and some fish on a large pile of rice.

"I stole it from the kitchen earlier, while they were still cooking." Tsukasa smiled at his brother's incredulous expression, though it was sad to see just how much Sora was starved.

"T-Thank you..." Sora tried to eat slowly and use the proper manners, but he was too hungry, and he started to shove the food down his throat.

"You're welcome" said Tsukasa with a smile, and Sora smiled back with his mouth full.

"Oh, I got you a present! I hope you like it" once Sora had scarfed down his meal, Tsukasa gave him the well sized gift box.

"But..." Sora looked at the gift, and then at Tsukasa, with guilty, unsure eyes.

"You have every right to receive a gift! I wanted to get you something, it's yours!"

Sora gave in and opened the gift excitedly, letting the child's nature out, the one that had been suppressed by their father.  
The box contained a warm looking, black hoodie, and a soft thick blanket.

"It's just... You seem to always be cold down here, and I didn't like seeing you in such thin clothes..."

Tsukasa was cut off by a quick hug from his older brother.

"Thank you Tsukasa... I've never been given anything before..."

Tsukasa saw the expression that four years later, would melt Miharu's heart, the expression that Sora, or in the name he'd posses then, would wear everytime he let himself except kindness.  
Sora, Yoite, was smiling with happy tears in his eyes. Such a gentle, vulnerable expression, you could see that the heart within was just that of an injured child, looking for love.

Even though the years of pain and torture would make this night fade in memory, Sora kept it in his heart, and he still remembers how kind his younger brother is.  
Maybe when Yukimi had bought him the brown hat, it hadn't even the first time he'd been given a gift, but Tsukasa was the only gift giver until then, a scarred heart believed he was the only one who was allowed to be kind...

But then kindness revived Yoite's heart and swept it away in a wave of love for his precious Miharu, but it never would've survived without that first happy Christmas, and that caring brother.

_Thank you Tsukasa... And thank you, my sweet Miharu..._

* * *

**How was it? I'm always nervous about writing Tsukasa's** **personality, I think I'm getting it wrong...  
Review and tell me what you think, and merry- a couple days early- Christmas**

~Hugs Everyone~  
~Yoitemichealis  
.


End file.
